Village of the Crown
The only village on the Isle of the Crown in the Land of the Green Isles, and it is the islands main point of commerce, it supplied the island's needs. Its stucco walls gleam in the hot sun, its dirt paths are clean and well-maintained, its vegetation is lush. The shop merchants are friendly and seem to delight in unusual trades. Merchants such as Hakim who runs the Pawn Shoppe, Ali who runs Ali's Books, and the old Lamp Seller who tries to trade old lamps for new plied their businesses along the main thoroughfare of the town. In the village was a bazaar open three days a week to sell fish and produce from the farms. The main thoroughfaire known as the Ferry Road begins at the crossroads between the village, a beach, and the Castle of the Crown. It then passes through the village square which is lined with shops of various sorts, ending at a wall with an open archway through which the road passed into the residential district. A mansion lies in the western edge of the village along the Ferry Road within residential district, and was the home of the wicked stepmother, and was where her former servant Beauty once lived and worked. Because of travel and trade between the islands it is not uncommon to see all manner of strange creatures frequenting the village shops from the kingdom`s other islands. The villagers are eager to share what they have in return for honest work, so it is easy to survive quite comfortably there. Village life is one of cheerful routine. The villagers rise at first light to do their chores before the tropical sun reaches its peak. Then a light midday meal is served. The bulk of the afternoon is reserved for indoor activities: Reading and scholastics for the younger population and naps for their elders. Everyone seems to prize this quiet time. When the sun goes down, communal activities are frequent. If there are no weddings or other festivities, the families often gather informally for a plain but plentiful supper, music, and conversation. Though most families are modest, none are in want. Servants are used in the more affluent households, but most of the citizens cheerfully rely on their own strong hands for the work of daily life. What serving class exists is generally well-treated, though even in this gentle civilization, a few exceptions exist. During the time Alexander first came to the islands, many of shops had been closed with only the bookshop and the curio and pawnshop open due to the loss of trade with the other islands. To the west of the residential district, at the end of the Ferry Road lies the Crown Isle Docks. Village of the Crown in the Unofficial Games In The Silver Lining: Shadows, Ali and Hakim's shops are closed due to the disaster that has hit the islands. A road west of main thoroughfaire leads to the town square, where a bazaar is located. A blacksmith, the local Inn (Crown Pint), the main publishing hub of the Four Winds, and a restaurant are located in buildings along the northern edge of the square. Set up around the square are various tents where various wares are sold, everything from old Lamps for new, flying carpets, maps, and clothing. In the center of the square is a exquisitely carved fountain. Near the fountain is a cart from which candies and sweets are sold. It should be noted that the village square in TSL is in a different location than the one in KQ6. The official King's Quest Companion establishes that the place where the lamp peddler, bookshop and pawn shop are located is the village square. Where as the TSL team decided to put the village square down a road to the west of where those shops are located.Category:KQ6Category:PlacesCategory:King's Quest Companion